


Test Results

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Doctor Gabriel (Supernatural), Embarrassment, Hosiptal AU, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Medical Patient Dean, Misheared, Nurse Castiel, Nurse/Patient, Oxygen mask, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Student Nurse, Test Results, Trainee Nurse, crash, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “Castiel,” Gabriel warned. “You are not making much sense here. I cannot help you until you tell me what the hell just happened.”Castiel looked up at his older brother through his fingers. He gulped.“I went to give him a sponge bath, like you asked, and he asked me a question.”Gabriel nodded, to show he was listening, finally they were getting somewhere. Castiel continued to shake his head.“Oh god!”“What did he ask?” Gabriel prompted when it became obvious that his brother wasn’t going to continue.“He asked if his test results were back.”Gabriel raised his eyebrows in disbelief; disbelief at his own brother.“And?” Gabriel dragged the word out; as if to say, ‘what’s the problem?’“You don’t understand!” Castiel wailed, dropping his hands from his face. “I thought he asked whether his testicles were black!”**Castiel is a trainee-nurse assigned to give the good-looking patient, Dean Winchester, a sponge bath. But when Dean asks Castiel if his test results are back, Castiel mishears him just a little. He blames the oxygen mask.





	Test Results

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a joke that someone adapted for Destiel and posted in a FB group called, Destiel Port; Prompts, Fanfictions, writing and such. It's an amazing group; and such an azmaing joke!! I just had to write it!! Enjoy!!

Dean Winchester had been in a car accident.

Some lunatic driving an artic lost control and had swerved across to the other side of the road, to collide straight on with Dean.

With the car in pieces, debris from it scattered half way across the highway, it was understandable that it had been an automatic write-off.

The man had sustained life-threatening injuries, had to undergo countless x-rays and body scans, and he’d spend an unprecedented amount of time in theatre to remove the metal pole that had fallen from the lorry upon impact and impaled his chest.

Castiel had heard that it was a miracle the man had even survived the crash, let alone survived all the injuries he had.

Some called him the miracle-man.

Most just called him stubborn.

Despite everything the man had been through; despite the hurt and the pain, he always had a smile for Castiel each time the man entered the room.

Anna, a fellow nurse-in-training, always complained that all Dean Winchester did was talk about that dreamy blue-eyed, trainee nurse, with a funny name, that he liked so much; did nothing but talk about him.

Gabriel, the man’s actual Dr (and Castiel’s older brother, and boss), smirked and teased him, saying that all Dean ever did was ask after him; ask when Nurse Novak was coming back to see him.

However, whenever Castiel entered the room, Dean Winchester said barely anything at all. There was always a muffled greeting from behind the oxygen-mask the man often wore. Sometimes, Dean would make a joke, or a bad pun at something, but other than that, Dean Winchester let Castiel just get on with his job. He would smile and listen as Castiel waffled on, chatting to him about everything and nothing, very rarely putting input into the very much one-sided conversation.

Castiel didn’t mind that at all; it wasn’t awkward or strained. He actually found it very easy to lose himself when talking to Dean; he sometimes got so caught up in what he was saying, that he hadn’t realised he’d finished his job until he was packing everything away. It was almost therapeutic, in a way. And Dean didn’t seem bothered by it either, especially if Anna and Gabe’s accounts were anything to go by.

Gabriel often playfully accused Castiel of taking advantage of Dean in such a venerable state. But when Castiel thought about it, he didn’t treat Dean Winchester any different to how he treated any of the other patients.

Be it to take the man’s vitals, give him a sponge bath, help him into fresh clothes, or even to give the man his dinner _(“Gabriel. We have caterers for a reason!” “Well, I’m asking you, not the caterers. He’s asking you!”)_ , Gabriel always found a reason to send his little brother in to see the cute, helpless patient, who was always asking for him.

And today was no exception.

Castiel had yet to see the man, having started slightly later. But as soon as he signed himself in, Gabriel was on top of him, shoving a sponge into his hand.

“Gabe, what…?”

“No time Cassie. Winchester needs you.”

Castiel frowned, but couldn’t deny his heart fluttered at the thought.

“Gabriel…”

Gabriel sighed, before stepping back slightly and taking on a more professional look.

“Cassie, Winchester is due a sponge bath. I’ve assigned that job to you.”

“Okay,” Castiel nodded, accepting the job readily. A sponge bath was easy.

“Just his upper body and feet, if you don’t mind,” Gabriel explained as he stepped back towards the front desk and the million clipboards spread out in front of him, ready to delegate other patients care to other staff. He looked back up at Castiel with a smirk and a wink. “We don’t want to elevate the man’s blood pressure too much!”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the teasing jerk, and he decided not to respond. He walked away to gather everything he’d need, before making his way to the more-than-familiar room.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel greeted the man as he entered.

Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes lit up, and a small smile graced his lips. Castiel’s own heart fluttered, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

Today, Dean was wearing an oxygen-mask over his nose and mouth, but Castiel caught the quiet _“mornin’”_ that was sent his way.

Castiel went on to prepare himself, slipping disposable gloves onto his hands as he explained what he was here to do.

“Nurse?”

Castiel stopped, turning back round to face the patient that was propped up in the bed.

“Yes Dean?”

“Are my testicles black?”

Castiel felt his eyes draw wide, and his cheeks heat slightly.

“I…” Castiel stumbled, and mentally cursed himself. He couldn’t let such a question shock him so. He took a deep breath to steady himself and regain his composure, before replying. “I don’t know Dean. Like I said, I’m only here to wash your upper body, and your feet.”

Dean shook his head slowly. He swallowed before taking a few shaky breaths. Castiel watched, clearly understanding that the man was in pain right now. He hurried to the end of the bed and took Dean’s notes into his hand. He flicked through the pages to find the most recent.

“You’re due some more morphine soon,” Cas explained to him softly, hoping that this would help soothe the man.

Instead, Dean grunted, and struggled to speak again, repeating himself;

“Are my testicles black?”

Castiel took another moment, before deciding that he needed to just suck it up and check this man’s testicles. It was clearly distressing him, and Castiel himself was starting to worry that the concern Dean has for his testicles will elevate his blood pressure and his heart rate which really would not be good for him especially in his condition.

“Would you like me to check?” Castiel asked, in all seriousness. Dean took a shuddered breath and nodded his consent, slowly.

Castiel nodded back, nodded his understanding and decided to suck up his embarrassment and care for this man. If he had to assure him that his testicles weren’t black, to calm the man down, then so be it! He would have to push his feelings aside, he’d have to act professionally.

So, he approached the man and gently pulled back the covers. Both legs were tightly secured in casts, and Castiel was so, so careful not to jostle the man (especially when he was clearly in so much pain at the moment) as he lifted the man’s hospital gown.

Castiel tried to ignore just how well endowed the man was, as he took Dean’s manhood tenderly in one hand and his testicles in another.

He was so careful, keeping his touch light and professional, but Dean still gasped at the graceful touch. Maybe he was hurting down here, and that was why Dean was asking about his testicles? Although, looking at them, they appeared fine.

“There’s nothing wrong with them,” Castiel reassured him confidently, lowering the man’s gown once again. “They look fine, Dean,” Castiel promised, reaching over to straighten the cover back over Dean’s legs.

When Castiel looked back up at Dean, the man was reaching for his oxygen mask. He seemed to struggle for a minute, before pulling it down and letting the mask rest around his neck.

Despite being in pain, he was smiling from ear-to-ear. He took a deep breath, and Castiel knew that the man was having problems with his broken ribs which were no doubt making it hard for him to breath properly. When he spoke, his voice was shaky and slow.

“Thank you, very much,” He said sincerely. Castiel smiled kindly and was about to suggest that Dean put his oxygen mask back on when Dean spoke again. “That was wonderful. Now listen very, very closely.”

Castiel nodded, to show that he _was_ listening.

“Are – my – test – results – back?”

Oh.

Oh no.

What had he done?

Shit.

Castiel gulped and took a moment to compose himself. He knew for a fact that his face was red with embarrassment and he desperately wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

This had to be the worst thing to happen to him.

Dean chuckled slightly, grimacing in pain from the slight movement on his chest. He smirked again, despite this and settled the oxygen mask back over his nose and mouth.

“I…” Castiel mumbled, trying to find the words. “I’ll… um… I’ll go and find out.”

Castiel ran. He rushed to where he hoped his brother was still working.

Oh god.

This was so embarrassing!

“Gabe!” Castiel cried when he saw his brother still working at the desk. “Gabe!”

Gabriel whizzed round worriedly at the shout of his name.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Gabe cried, catching Castiel and holding him out at arms-length. “Cassie, what’s wrong? Is Winchester okay?”

Gabriel tried to make heads-or-tails of what Castiel was trying to tell him, but with the man talking at a mile-a-minute, it was next to impossible.

“Castiel,” Gabe snapped harshly, succeeding in catching his brother’s attention, stopping him from going any further. There was a group huddled round them now, and someone had already rushed in the direction that Castiel had just come from to check on Dean Winchester. “Is Winchester okay?”

“Pain,” Castiel explained, in a gasp of breath. He was huffing and puffing, trying to get his breathing back under control. “He’s in pain. Needs more morphine.”

“Okay,” Gabriel nodded. “We can do that. Did anything else happen, is he okay other than that?”

Castiel nodded frantically, glancing round at the small crowd that had gathered.

“So, what’s wrong?”

Castiel shook his head, unable to take his eyes off of everyone. He would _not_ be sharing this moment with the class thank you very much.

“Alright,” Gabriel called to the onlookers. He let go of his brother and turned to address the others. “Back to work! Hannah, take over here,” He ordered to his next-in-line, before placing a hand on the back of Castiel’s shoulder and ushering him down the hallway and into his office.

“Okay,” Gabriel started once the door was closed behind them. “What the hell happened?”

“I’m such an idiot Gabe!”

“Slow down,” Gabriel scolded lightly, perching himself on the edge of his desk. “Start from the beginning.”

Castiel shook his head, unsure whether he would be able to retell the story.

“He wanted test-results! Test-results!”

“Castiel,” Gabriel warned. “You are not making much sense here. I cannot help you until you tell me what the hell just happened.”

Castiel looked up at his older brother through his fingers. He gulped.

“I went to give him a sponge bath, like you asked, and he asked me a question.”

Gabriel nodded, to show he was listening, finally they were getting somewhere. Castiel continued to shake his head.

“Oh god!”

“What did he ask?” Gabriel prompted when it became obvious that his brother wasn’t going to continue.

“He asked if his test results were back.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in disbelief; disbelief at his own brother.

“And?” Gabriel dragged the word out; as if to say, ‘what’s the problem?’

“You don’t understand!” Castiel wailed, dropping his hands from his face. “I thought he asked whether his testicles were black!”

Castiel’s chest was heaving where his heart rate had spiked. He was breathing deeply and obviously trying desperately to get it back under control.

It seemed to take a moment for what he’d just said to sink in. Gabriel was trying to hold back the smirk.

“Did you check?” He asked playfully.

When Castiel started breathing faster again, and turned his back to the man, Gabriel had his answer.

If it had been anyone else standing there, Gabriel would have had no problems staying strictly professional. But with Castiel standing in front of him, his own flesh and blood, he couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Castiel cried. “I didn’t even get to bathing him!”

Gabriel couldn’t stop laughing. Now he had started, he was finding it so hard to stop.

“Gabriel!”

“Jesus,” Gabriel wiped at his eyes when he finally managed to regain himself. “That will be a brilliant story to tell at the wedding!”

Castiel could have slapped his brother.

-X-

Gabriel had taken sympathy on Castiel eventually and had allowed him to avoid Dean Winchester for the rest of his shift. But the next day, when Castiel approached his brother, he wasn’t surprised when Gabriel sent him straight to Winchester’s room.

“Are you crazy?” Castiel demanded to know when his brother informed him of this the next morning.

“Yep,” Gabriel nodded, seriously. “You can go and check his vitals and take him breakfast!”

“I hate you!” Castiel snarled, before turning on his heel.

“No, you don’t!” Gabriel called after him.

Castiel had to stop as he came to a stop outside Dean Winchester’s hospital room. The door was slightly ajar, and Castiel could hear voices.

He knocked and only entered when a gruff voice granted him access.

Dean had visitors.

Dean himself was asleep, oxygen-mask still in place over his face. His chest rose and fell easily, and there didn’t seem to be any shudder to it which indicated that his breathing was even at the moment. He looked so vulnerable and delicate sleeping, and Castiel felt his own heart skip a beat.

He should not be feeling like this about a patient.

“Hi.”

Castiel snapped back to himself, turning to look at the woman who greeted him. He recognised her as Dean’s mother, but couldn’t recall her name. She was sat beside Dean, holding his hand as he slept.

“Good morning,” Castiel greeted with a small smile, trying to ignore the blush that was fluttering up and no doubt about to cover his face when his thoughts went straight to what had happened in here yesterday. He was just glad that Dean hadn’t had visitors when _that_ had happened. “I hope you’re all well. I’m here to take Dean’s vitals, if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” The woman smiled kindly, but at the same time another voice cut across her.

“And who are you?”

This man, Castiel hadn’t yet personally met. But he had no doubt who he was; John Winchester. He had caused quite a stir back along when waiting for Dean to come out of theatre, and then again when they informed him that his son may never walk again. He accused them of not giving his son the medical care that he needed. Each time though, Gabriel was able to calm the man and assure him that they were doing their best.

“My name is Castiel Novak,” He informed the man politely, introducing himself. “I’m a trainee nurse, and I’ve worked very closely with…”

John Winchester cut him off.

“ _Trainee?_ ” He spat.

“Dad!” The other person in the room, Dean’s younger brother if he had to guess, cried.

“John!” Mary snapped right back at the same time.

“Trainee?! Can’t they send someone who’s actually qualified?” John cried. “They want us to put our trust in their fucking hands and they send a _trainee_?!”

Castiel stood, dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to do; this had never had happened before.

“John! Stop it now!”

Except, John Winchester didn’t listen to his wife.

“How do they know that you’re not going to mess up taking his vitals? Maybe that’s why he’s not getting any better, because they keep sending fucking trainee’s! You should not be allowed to work in a hospital until you earn your fucking degree! You keep messing everything up! That’s why he’s not even able to use the toilet by himself yet! That’s why he can’t sit himself up! That’s why he can barely feed himself! Because they keep sending _trainee’s_!”

Castiel knew he had to remain professional. All he could do was apologise and offer to find Gabriel and send him instead. He had no problem doing that, but he couldn’t help but feel like he had just been stabbed. The words were harsh and were clearly meant to be blows. It made him feel useless and worthless, like he really wasn’t able to do this job properly.

“How do they know that you’re even competent enough to even wipe his ass?!”

“ _Dad!_ ”

All heads in the room turned towards the croaky voice of Dean Winchester.

“Dean!” The woman gushed, standing up and brushing her hands gently all over Dean’s face, head and shoulders. “Hi baby, are you okay? You hurt anywhere?”

“Mum,” The man fussed, raising his hands to weakly push her fretting hands away. “’m fine.”

“You hurt anywhere, baby?” She continued to worry.

“Always hurt, ma,” He admitted to her, before shifting himself so he could better see his father.

“Dean,” John started, voice gruff and frim.

“No Dad,” Dean’s voice was still slow and careful, but he removed the oxygen-mask, so everyone could hear him better. (Castiel had to make sure he was focusing on what was happening in the room right now, and not what had happened this time yesterday!).

“Nurse Novak is amazing at his job! He’s taken good care for me, and nothing is too much trouble! I,” Dean had to pause, had to take a breath. Mrs Winchester, rushed to rub soothing circles over Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t care that he’s a trainee! He’s my nurse, and I trust him with my life!”

Castiel found himself smiling at the mini speech, feeling grateful for Dean in that one second. Dean was old enough to dictate his own care, and even if his father complained and demanded another take over Dean’s care, if Dean was capable to make that decision himself (which he was) his say would automatically override his fathers.

John Winchester said nothing. A moment later, he stood up abruptly and turned to face Castiel again.

“Who is your boss?” He demanded to know.

“Dad!” Dean growled as best as possible.

“John!” Mrs Winchester cried as well.

Castiel kept a poker face and reeled off Gabriel’s name and position on instinct. He even directed him to where Gabriel was mainly positioned today.

“John!” Mrs Winchester snapped, standing up. She still held Dean’s hand. “Don’t do this; the poor boy is just doing his job!”

“Dad,” Dean groaned. “If you… if you do this…”

“I’m sorry Dean,” John apologised, sounding anything but. “But I can’t stand for this.”

And with that, John Winchester stormed from the room. His wife sent a look over her shoulder at Dean and then hurried after him.

“Oh man,” Dean groaned, falling back. Castiel hurried to his side, at the same time the other man in the room did.

Castiel grabbed the oxygen mask and reset it comfortably over Dean’s face.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean smiled at the other man, letting his hand come up to cup the other man’s cheek. “Miss you.”

“Miss you too, Jerk,” Sam laughed.

“Bitch,” Dean laughed, before coughing and groaning in pain.

“Careful,” Castiel order lightly.

Dean turned his attention on Castiel and smirked.

“Are my testicles black?”

Castiel felt his face heat, but he couldn’t help smirking back at the man. If he was feeling more confident on the matter, or maybe if there wasn’t anyone in the room he would have asked the man if he wanted to check (despite the embarrassment he still felt about the whole ordeal). But, as Dean didn’t seem upset about it, and continued to joke about it, Castiel felt himself feeling a bit better about it.

“Is this him?” Sam grinned, looking Castiel over properly.

“This is him Sammy. My cute nurse.”

Castiel stepped back slightly, a little shocked.

Dean chuckled at the man’s response, whining in pain and clutching at his ribs a second later.

Castiel snapped out of it, shaking his head and gathering the items he needed to actually check the man’s vitals, like he had been sent here to do.

“Sam’y,” Dean gurgled from behind his oxygen mask. “Go get a coffee or summit.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Alright,” He sighed. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“Come back in 10,” Dean ordered.

Sam walked out of the room muttering something about horny brothers, and insolent fathers.

“No one’s ever called me cute before,” Castiel commented once they were alone. He pulled a pulse reader out and attached it to the forefinger that Dean held out without being prompted.

“No one’s touched me so gently before,” Dean explained lightly, letting Castiel continue attaching different wires to him here and there to check his different vitals.

Castiel dipped his head slightly.

“I am really sorry about that,” Castiel mumbled, as he checked his watch before starting to take the man’s blood pressure.

“Maybe when I leave here, we can arrange for you to feel them some more?”

Castiel choked, having to stop what he was doing.

“Excuse me?” Castiel asked, voice caught in his throat. He looked at Dean and realised that the man was dead serious.

“Or, I could take you for dinner first?”

Castiel looked over the man fondly. He nodded.

“Dinner sounds _really_ good,” Castiel agreed.

Dean was suddenly beaming from ear-to-ear. He placed his hand over Castiel’s when the trainee-nurse went to take off the pulse reader. Castiel looked up at him innocently.

“And then maybe we can go back to mine afterwards and you can check if my testicles are black again?”

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
